cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Hei Shan: The Mind Deprivation
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Hei Shan: The Mind Deprivation is the 2nd Standard Raid Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Painted Skin Ghost, the group heads into Ghost City to find Ning Caichen, who had been captured by Hei Shan. They did this while using a ribbon tied between the members to ensure they don't get separated. Nie Xiaoqian remarks that the structure is constantly changing, and Yan Chixia comments that the place looks completely new to them. He then mentions that without Nie Xiaoqian's help, they would easily get lost. Sima Qian inquires as to why that is, and Nie Xiaoqian explains that since Ghost City is meant for ghosts, the affected ghost AI can access the map. Because Nie Xiaoqian is also one of them, she can access the map as well. Suddenly, Painted Skin appears, and mocks how Nie Xiaoqian's love for Ning Caichen has brought her back into danger. Ban Chao quickly gives Lao Shan Daoshi a tracker, so even if they get separated she can still find her. Painted Skin says that they have a special present for Nie Xiaoqian, and cuts the ribbon connecting the group, much to their dismay. A fog surrounds everyone and they get lost and separated from each other. Nie Xiaoqian remarks that she needs to find the others, while Painted Skin says she will become dinner for the ghosts as she leaves. Meanwhile in the Mountain Area of Ghost City, Hei Shan criticizes Painted Skin for making a mess. She then remarks that it is more important for them to capture Lao Shan Daoshi than it is to capture Nie Xiaoqian. Hei Shan than tells Ning Caichen that Nie Xiaoqian is coming to rescue him, and mockingly asks if he feels moved. Ning Caichen tells her to leave Nie Xiaoqian alone, as she has already captured him. She remarks that he is "cute", and that she won't kill him right away; instead, she will use him to kill Nie Xiaoqian. When he is in despair afterwards, she will use her "charms" to comfort him until he forgets about Nie Xiaoqian, and both of them succumb to her control. She then orders a monster to take Ning Caichen outside to use against Nie Xiaoqian. The encounter quest involves the adapter finding the other members of the party, although Ban Chao and Lao Shan Daoshi are not found. The raid quest involves the group fighting against many of the monsters in Ghost City, and eventually fighting against Painted Skin again. During the rare raid, they run into a possessed Ning Caichen, who begs them to run away so he doesn't hurt them; however, Yan Chixia merely uses a spell to undo the possession and save Ning Caichen. They then confront Hei Shan, who gets more and more annoyed that they made it that far into Ghost City, as humans should not be there. She warns the group that she will not allow them to hurt her creator, but they end up defeating her. The group figures out what to do next in Terror Reincarnated. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Nie Xiaoqian. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Encounter Quest= |-| Raid Quest= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Raids